


Creepy Euphemia

by RaeRose



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRose/pseuds/RaeRose
Summary: What if Euphemia wasn’t raised by the Dursley’s and then sent to Hogwarts to be under Dumbledore’s watchful gaze? What if Euphemia never actually attended Hogwarts as a student? What if she was saved and consequently raised by a certain slender of happiness? Well one thing is for certain, Dumbledore’s plans have gone to hell.Female Harry Potter.Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters. They belong to their respected creators. I just came up with the storyline.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

# 

# Chapter 1

 **Location:** 4 Privet Drive (Dursley House)

The afternoon sun beamed down onto a surprisingly silent street, women were taking strolls up and down the pavement while the children played in the front and backyards or in the house on the television, in one way or another everyone was enjoying the quiet afternoon.

Except for one.

A tiny girl, who looked no older than a two year and red hair so dark that the sight of it reminded people of blood, was startled awake by a banging against the cupboard door. “Wake up, Freak!”

The cupboard door was yanked open by a woman, who looked closely related to a horse. “Vernon has an important guest visiting tonight and I want the best possible meal made now!”

The girl scrambled to her feet. “If you do a decent job, I’ll give you a slice of bread and some cheese.” The woman added before sitting next to an obese pig with a blonde wig.

“Yes, Aunt Petunia.” The girl quickly made her way into the dirty kitchen. Dirty dishes from breakfast and lunch were stacked in the sink with what looked like all of the cups in the entire house formed into a single cluster that stood a good foot in the air.

Crumbs and half eaten food were left on the table and floors. Mud was smeared everywhere, most likely done by her cousin, the previously mentioned pig with the wig. Overall, the kitchen looked like shit. Freak shook her head in exasperation before walking to the sink.

It was two hours later when she finished cleaning and finally began working on dinner. Moving to and fro all around the kitchen, if one was to peek through the window, they would surely believe that the girl was a ballerina by the way she moved with an unnoticed gracefulness.

Glancing at the clock on the stove, the girl worked quicker, scampering around the kitchen placing glass plates and utensils in a neat fashion as if preparing the table for the Queen of England.

She hurried back to the stove, placing the huge stack of dinner selections, that was better suited for feeding the entire neighborhood rather than four individuals.

While placing the last bit of fatty foods that her uncle and cousin loved so much and ‘elegantly folded cloth napkins’ onto the plates, Petunia walked into the kitchen. Her aunt was dressed in a 50s styles poke-a-dotted dress with her stringy hair up in a curly mess that was supposed to be a bun. A satisfied nod was all she earned for her hard work, the girl’s aunt reached into the ice box and pulled out the hardest piece of bread she could find and a random piece of yellow cheese.

The kitchen door slammed open just before Petunia could hand over the food to reveal a large obese man, who was also unfortunate to look very closely like an animal, a whale to be exact. He unlike his wife went for a modern look, in a tuxedo with buttons straining to keep the jacket closed and pants that seemed close to bursting around the thighs.

Vernon looked at the table to see that it was to his standards, he not-so-secretly hoped it wasn’t so he could punish the Freak, but pushed the thought to the side in favor of remembering that he wouldn’t have the time since he had an important guest coming over. He gave a slight nod before waddling towards the girl, roughly grabbing a handful of hair and dragged her out of the kitchen, throwing her into the cupboard under the stairs.

Vernon called back to his wife, “Don’t waste any of our food on the Freak, Pet. Our guest will be arriving soon.”

“Of course, dear.” Petunia replied, her voice taking on a sugary sweet tone that made nails on a blackboard sound like a famous singer. She threw away the bread and cheese with a disdained look, glancing once more around the table and spotless kitchen, Petunia allowed a pleased smile to cross her face.

The table was set beyond her expectations and better yet, she could take all the credit for all of it since nobody knew about the little brat her sister left her.

Vernon slammed the cupboard door shut and proceeded to lock the various locks that kept the child in the cupboard. Opening the air vent on the cupboard door, he bent his face as close to the vent as possible. “Now listen, Girl!” He growled quietly, “If I hear a single peep from this cupboard at any point tonight, I will finally get rid of your mangy existence. Do you understand!”

The little girl quickly nodded, Vernon never noticing as the doorbell rang. Standing up from his bent position, Vernon slammed the air vent shut, never noticing that it opened just enough for the girl to peak outside with one eye.

But she didn’t make an attempt instead remained in her spot, sitting in the mostly darkened cupboard with only the spiders to keep her company while listening to her aunt fuss over Dudley and her uncle greeting the guest.

**~**

For those who have never visited Whinging, a village in the county of Surrey, it is very easy to picture. Just image a dollhouse with its perfect law, perfect little rooms, perfect everything and multiple it by a couple dozen and place those dollhouses in rows upon rows. And that ladies and gentlemen is Whinging, Surrey, an OCD’s dream village.

Why take the time to describe this unnatural little setting, easy so everyone can understand how pissed off the very tall man in an impeccable, but vibrantly colored suit feels while walking all the way from the closest woods to practically the center of this awful village, just to visit the house and family he has been stalking for the past two months. Was it worth the effort? He wasn’t sure, but he did know that he could have made it to the house a lot faster if he was in his true form.

“Calm down, Splendor,” the man said in a low tone, taking a deep breath afterwards. “You are the Slender of Happiness; you do not do anger. No matter how much this is pissing me off.”

For the past two months, he has been easily angered and it began when he first encounters the family he was visiting tonight, the Dursley’s. Do not get him wrong, he was capable of being angry, but the anger he’s been feeling was uncontrollable and completely irrational.

It was quite unusual since the family of three lived a very happy life from what he could gleam during their brief interactions. Yet at certain times, the husband and wife would be do a complete 180 whenever they slipped during their conversation. It was just enough to get Splendor interested in what they were hiding because while he may be the Slender of Happiness, the amount of happiness the family, especially the son, held was unnatural. There was no balance in the boy’s happiness and Splendor could tell that he was in for a rough adulthood to balance out his childhood.

Splendor continued on walking while occasionally breathing in deeply to calm himself. Seeing the sign that read: Privet Drive, Splendor quickly located the Dursley house and walked up the walkway. Glancing around, he quickly smoothed his tuxedo out and reached into the left inner pocket, pulling out a pocket watch covered in different smiley faces rather than numbers.

Nodding in satisfaction, Splendor noted that something was at least going his way and with that, he rang the doorbell. Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long as the door opened with a little more force than necessary.

“Oh dear… Trenderman would have a fit if he caught sight of these people.” Splendor thought because the sight before him was more disgusting than anything he has ever witnessed before.

“Good evening, Mr. Splendor.” The whale of a man greeted, “Please do come in. I’m sure you remember my lovely wife, Petunia, and our son, Dudley.” He waved a hand towards the horse and pig humanoids.

“Of course!” Splendor smiled, taking a couple steps inside. Vaguely, Splendor was trying to remember what lie he used to capture the humans' interests in the first place.

“Dinner is right this way.” Petunia led their guest into the kitchen with Vernon and Dudley following close behind. “We’ll eat first and then talk business, if that’s alright?”

**~**

Dinner was both amazing and antagonizing in equal parts. While the food was phenomenal, the company was not. Both the husband and son ate as if it was their last meal before the world ended and the wife, dear lord, she kept on talking about how she cooked the meal and how she enjoyed spending time in the kitchen to feed her family. Yet at the same time, she would lose that happy feeling and do an emotional 180 again.

 _“This house has the strangest set up_ ,” Splendor took his time looking around, taking a seat on the recliner across from the couch that the Dursley’s took up. _“What an incredible view of the cupboard!”_

“Onto the business portion of our night, correct?” Vernon gained a slimy pleased expression.

Splendor leaned back into his seat, “Of course. As you know I work for Disney theme parks, my job is to find local businesses that can help build the parks and in turn we promote that business. As of late, Disney has been thinking about opening a miniature Disney World theme park in London, that is where Grunnings comes in. I chose Grunnings not because of business reasons, but due to a good friend of my brother sponsoring a good portion of money into Grunnings. I would like to use this opportunity to promote Grunnings and my brother’s friend.”

Splendor could tell that he shocked them with his reasonings, but it was sort of true. His brother, Tenderman, was good friends with a wizard, who actually was a descendent of a family that worked closely with the Creepypastas.

“Oh… That is very honorable of you to do so.” Petunia recovered first. “May I ask the name of your brother’s friend?”

“Of course,” Splendor nodded. “His name was Fleamont Potter. My brother was actually named godfather to his only son, James.”

 _“Well hello there, uncomfortable silence. It’s been about a minute since I last saw you.”_ Splendor cooed mentally. _“Seriously, what is wrong with these people?”_

Ignoring the whining child and frozen adults that were slowly being consumed by anger, Splendor looked around the room again. Even though he looked at everything that he could-twice, his eyes kept straying back to the cupboard. Splendor didn’t even realize that he was staring intently at the air vent until he realized someone was starring right back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

# Chapter 2

**Location: Dursley home, Surrey**

A single emerald eye was peeking through the air vent. The owner of the eye doesn’t seem to realize that Splendor had caught them, but what was even more interestingly is the fact that the eye is looking at Splendor in a way that did not match up with his glamour. The way the emerald eye goes way above and below where Splendor’s human form is sitting doesn’t match up as if the eye can see his true form.

Sneaking a glance at the Dursley family revealed the adults still stuck in their frozen state while the pig now shouting for attention. Seeing his chance, he stands up silently and makes his way to the cupboard all the while keeping eye contact with the mysterious emerald eye.

Noticing the alarm sneaking its way into the emerald eye, Splendor slowed his pace and gently lowered himself until he was right in front of the cupboard. Raising a hand slowly, Splendor made sure the owner of the beautifully colored eye would take the action as nothing else, but him wanting to open the cupboard door. The chilling cool metal revealed so much without any words needed. It revealed that the emerald eyed individual had been in there for some time and it revealed that they were not loved. Everything seemed to move so drastically slow until the click of the bolt being unlocked brought everything back to normal speed.

_“She is beautiful,”_ was the first thing to come to mind as he received his first glimpse of owner of the emerald eye. Even with the obvious signs of abuse and malnourishment, the child before him was the most beautiful human child he has ever laid eyes on. A mane of blood red and hints of black made up her hair in wild, long, thick, luscious curls. Her bright, glowing green eyes shined even more brightly with her long black lashes that gave her a natural eyeliner look. Lovely ivory skin glowed against her dark hair, overall she was like a fallen angel.

The girl looked at him silently. Reaching out, Splendor picked the girl up walking back to his seat in the living room. Sitting down, Splendor took notice of the girl trying desperately to become one with his chest. Smiling down at the girl sitting comfortably in his lap, Splendor pushed her mane away from her face.

“You can see my true form, can’t you, Little One?”

The girl looked at him for a moment before her eyes went up high and dragged farther down than what his glamour showed. “Pretty colors,” she whispered, pointing to the colorful circles on his tux. A tux that she should not be able to see.

“Freak!” The Dursley adults came out of their shock. “Why the fuck are you out of your room?!”

“What. Did. You. Just. Call. Her.” Splendor challenged, his darker side slipping out. 

“She is a Freak! A good for nothing Freak!” Vernon’s face now an ugly purple.

“Watch your mouth.” Splendor demanded, watching in amusement when Vernon started to cough then glitter began bursting out of his mouth with each cough. “What is her name?”

Neither of the Dursley adults answered. (Vernon for obvious reasons.) Dudley’s curious look was telling enough that even he didn’t know his cousin’s name.

“I will only ask one more time. What is her name?”

“Euphemia.” Petunia bit out. “Euphemia Potter. Please make it stop. He’ll die.”

_“Potter? Could it be? No, no Splendor don’t get your hopes up. There are plenty of people with the last name Potter.”_ Splendor tried desperately to push that small bundle of hope down. Absentmindedly, he willed the glitter to stop. _“But she is named after his wife. It couldn’t hurt to ask.”_

“Who was her father?” Splendor asked.

“A drunk,” Petunia spit out. “He-“

“A name, you damn human!”

“Potter. James Potter.”

_“His grand-daughter…”_ Splendor looked down to the girl that was comfortably sitting in his lap. _“I should’ve known.”_

“We didn’t even want her.” Petunia started her well-known rant. “My _sister_ told me all about her husband’s godfather and how he would receive full custody of that _thing_. He was supposed to take her, but NO! That stupid old man forced her upon us!”

“Gather all of her belongings and everything of your sister’s and her husband’s that you may have.” Splendor spoke the words before he even realized it. “And I mean every single item. I will know if you tried to hold back on items that do not belong to you.”

Petunia didn’t even take notice to the rest of his words, only clinging onto the “gather,” which her mind meant she was finally getting rid of her sister’s stupid child. Walking swiftly, Petunia quickly made her way towards the attic. She didn’t want Mr. Splendor to change his mind if she took too long. Spotting the two trucks deliberately placed in the back, she easily picked them both up. Grumbling about witchcraft and devilry as she made her way back to the living room.

“Here.” She slammed the two trunks down. “That’s all of it.”

“No jewelry was deliberately left behind?” Splendor didn’t even try to beat around the bush. Now that he knew his godson’s daughter was here, she was taking her away from these humanoid animals.

“Even if there were jewelry in those trunks. They wouldn’t open.” Petunia decided it would be best not to mention that she spent a lot more time than she ever wanted to admit trying desperately to open them. Who knows what were in them.

“Good.” Splendor looked down to Euphemia, “Little Mia, is there anything in that cupboard that you wanted to grab?”

Euphemia tilted her head, most of the stuff in there was knick-knacks and broken toys that she was able to swipe from her cousin.

Splendor watched as she thought about the items in the room before her eyes seemed to light up. Nodding quickly, she wiggled her way off of Splendor’s lap and towards the cupboard. She exited as fast as she entered, but this time with an emerald green baby blanket; a little dirty, but obviously cared for.

“Is that all, Little Mia?” Splendor asked. Receiving a small nod, Splendor nodded once. Swiftly bending down he pulled her into his arms. Turning his attention towards the trunks, he thought to himself. _“Should I shrink them? But there are humans present. Oh well if I just carry them then the little one would have to walk. Oh well who cares.”_ Swiping a hand over the two trunks, Splendor willed the trunks to shrink, once done he bent over and placed them in his pocket.

Nodding to himself, Splendor turned to the Dursley family. “I would say, ‘It’s been a pleasure to meet you,’ but I’m afraid you won’t remember this.” Splendor bowed to the Dursley family before making his way towards the door.

“Oh yes before I forget,” Splendor let the glamour fall as he turned towards the Dursley trio. “May your Happiness find Balance.”

Splendor happily walked down Privet Drive knowing that the Happiness in the Dursley home would be making a complete and total 180 as the Balance fixed itself. Looking down at the eternal fallen angel in his arms, he gently held her closer to his chest. “Do not worry, Little Mia. We shall go visit my little brother. He will have everything we need to make you all better.”

The lampposts glitched, a single second of darkness and when the lights came back on, they were both gone.


End file.
